Forget It, L
by Zune
Summary: L., s'il te plait, ne souffre pas... Je ne veux pas que tu meures.... Je voulais que tu sois heureux, que tu ait des enfants..... Mais ce L.....


**_Forget It, L..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_C'est un crime d'avoir laisser ça arriver  
Peu importe oublie ça il n'y a rien à perdre  
Sauf mon esprit et toutes les choses que j'ai jamais voulu _**

**_._**

_L..._

Mon enfant, mon fils... Mon petit garçon...

Tu regardes la caméra, tu prononces mon nom...

J'essaie d'atteindre cette touche, dernière chance de te prévenir...

Mais je sais que c'est déjà trop tard...

C'est si horrible, mais bientôt la vie va te quitter toi aussi, mon garçon...

Mais je ne veux pas y croire, je veux te prévenir... Ce n'est pas encore trop tard, non...

Tu peux encore abandonner...

S'il te plait, abandonne...

.

**_Tout le temps que j'ai obtenu, jette-le au loin  
C'est un signe, je l'ai eu, je veux rester  
Avant que je le perde, je n'ai pas peur  
Je suis vivant mais je peux sûrement le simuler _**

**_._**

_Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça,_

Quand ont était encore à l'orphelinat,

Tu te rappelles...

Quand tu applaudissait en me criant : 'Merci Wataa pour les bonbons !'

Ton visage prenait alors la couleur du bonheur...

Tu sais, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils... Je devais te protéger...

Et puis, il y a eu ce combat insensé... Ce combat pour décider du sort du monde...

Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur...

Quand, à la télévision, tu hurlais : Allez, Kira, tue-moi !

J'ai tellement tremblé pour toi...

.

**_Comment puis-je croire  
Quand ce nuage se suspend au-dessus de moi  
Tu es la partie de moi que je ne veux pas voir  
Oublie ça _**

**_._**

_Et maintenant, voir ce visage innocent s'inquiéter, ce pauvre petit visage que j'ai vu pendant vingt ans jour après jour, ce petit visage qui m'appelait papa...  
Si tu savais comme ça fait mal de le voir avoir peur... Alors qu'il ne sait même pas ce qui l'attend..._

Bien sûr, tout est finit, bien sûr, tu vas mourir et moi aussi...

Ont aurait dût comprendre, ont aurait dût tout lâcher et partir loin... Mais... Ont a étés trop stupide...

J'aurais dût t'attraper par le col, comme quand tu était petit, tu t'en souviens ? Et te traîner loin de tout ça, loin de ce massacre, loin de notre destin...

.

**_Il y a un endroit où je t'ai vu me suivre  
Juste un goût de tout ce qui pourrait venir à exister  
Je suis seul mais je retiens le souffle que tu pourrais respirer  
Remettre en cause chaque réponse comptée _**

**_._**

_Là, j'imagine tes héritiers... Near, Mello, Matt..._

Ils vont beaucoup me manquer, à moi... Mais... Ils vont tellement souffrir de ta disparition...

Je m'inquiète surtout pour Mello... J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, qu'il quitte le droit chemin...

L... Mon enfant... Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans ce combat stupide ?

Pourquoi as-tu perdu ?

Tu savais que tu étais le meilleur, mais, comme tout les humains, comme tout les enfants, tu avais tes faiblesses... Des blessures si profondes et inguérissables qu'elles t'on coûter la vie...

.

**_Passe juste au loin  
S'il te plaît laisse-moi rester  
Pris dans ton chemin _**

_Si seulement... Si seulement ont avait une chance... Juste une toute petite dernière... Ont quitterais tout les deux cet immeuble horrible, ont retournerait à la Wammy..._

Si seulement...

.

**_C'est un crime d'avoir laisser ça arriver  
Je m'en fous, je l'aime facile à apprécier  
Peu importe oublie ça  
Fais-le juste mémoriser sur une page dans un cahier à spirales _**

**_._**

_L., s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...  
L., s'il te plait, ne souffre pas..._

Je ne veux pas que tu meures...

Je voulais que tu sois heureux, que tu ait des enfants...

Mais ce L...

.

**_Passe juste au loin  
S'il te plaît laisse-moi rester  
Pris dans ton chemin  
Je peux vivre pour toujours ici _**

**_._**

_C'est à cause de ce rôle, de ce costume à endosser que tu vas mourir..._

Oh, mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute...

Pardonne-moi, L...

Pardonne-moi, mon enfant...

.

**_Je peux vivre pour toujours ici_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Song : Breaking Benjamin - Forget It / Txt : Ben... By Me, tiens !)_**


End file.
